<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream date by SharkPinata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610790">Dream date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPinata/pseuds/SharkPinata'>SharkPinata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I have no idea how to tag, Minecraft real life au, blind date au, dreamnotfound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkPinata/pseuds/SharkPinata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream acts as George's blind date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let’s set the scene, shall we?</p><p>The restaurant is dark, the tables lined with pretty light grey tablecloth, accented by the black napkins and flowers in the middle. Fake flowers, but they were pretty. There’s slow jazzy music coming from somewhere, but he doesn’t bother to look for it. It’s faint enough to ignore, but for the past fifteen minutes it’s all he’s been focusing on.</p><p>The lights above are shallow, giving the place a soft blue glow. Very nighttime bossa nova centered. From his view, he can see right off the balcony window. Where more tables sit, framed by the elegant view of buildings, reminding him just how high up this place is. Surprisingly high end considering the circumstances. Around him people talk, softly chattering away at each of their respective tables, all couples. It’s a picture perfect scene. </p><p>Though, he’d appreciate it a whole lot more if he actually had someone to enjoy it with. Like a date.</p><p>No, he was just staring at the empty text conversation, frustrated. The guy swore up and down he’d be there, yet here George was, alone. At a restaurant that specifically caters to couples. It was a social worst nightmare, yet one he’d conquered before.</p><p>He tried to focus on the table in front of him, on the lights, the view, the jazz. On anything but the empty seat across. Eventually he gave in and checked his phone again. 30 minutes since he’d shown up. No response to any of the ten messages sent.</p><p>George sighed, irritated, and stood up. Well, he made a promise to himself he wasn’t gonna waste another night for a useless date- this place had a bar right? He had the table for another hour and a half, he’d be damned if he was wasting it.</p><p>Bar first, he decided, then I order and drown my sorrows in fancy ravioli. With that thought in mind, he got up from his seat. “I’m gonna go check out the bar” he told a passing waitress, “My stuff’s there” he pointed to his bag and jacket. She gave him an all too understanding look and a firm nod.</p><p>He walked over and sat down at the bar, being one in three people there. Soluna’s was never crowded which was nice. Though that was probably because almost every table here was a reservation.</p><p>The drinks were downed easily, all three went down his throat smoothly. Delicious and fruity, not his usual go-to, but he figured he deserved something sweet for all this hassle. Finally, George was considering skipping ravioli and just getting outta here. Maybe go hassle Skeppy about his terrible choice. </p><p>“Wow, I didn’t know someone so short could handle that much”. </p><p>Which was when he came along.</p><p>George looked over the rim of his drink with exasperation, wanting to see whoever was daring to disturb his moping of shitty dating luck, only to reel back a little. Woah, hot guy alert. </p><p>A seat or two down, there was a guy smirking at him. He wore a green and white funnel neck jacket. Dirty blonde hair puffed up, brushing against his… mask? George almost did a double take, the mask was a simple round mask with a smiley face, but it was pushed up to free his mouth. He stared at George patiently, obviously looking for an answer.</p><p>Well, random company was better than no company. George looked down at his blackberry smash “Well to be fair, I think the bartender’s giving me virgin drinks” he said. </p><p>“Ah, not old enough yet?” George’s face twitched a little at the words. His baby face had caused him a bit of trouble over the years. </p><p>“No, I’m 22” he said. “I just have permanent 18 year old face,” he said.</p><p>“Damn, that sucks” the guy remarked, “Do most bartenders just tell you outright or try to sneak it like this one?”.</p><p>“No, my friend told me they don’t want people getting drunk here, so every drink after the first one is virgin”.</p><p>“Wow” Hot guy somehow managed to arch an eyebrow with the mask, he laughed “Is that even legal? I guess it explains a lot” he looked at the 5 glasses in front of him.</p><p>“Well, it makes sense. This place IS a date hotspot” George said. Which was exactly why he wanted to leave.</p><p>“Never would’ve guessed” The guy chuckled, looking out over the vast amount of tables each with two people perfectly matched. The only exception was the bar, where him, hot guy, and another girl sat. The girl looked perfectly content being by herself, she had headphones in.</p><p>Going home was still on his mind, though… well… if he was gonna talk to someone, he might as well ask.</p><p>“Can I just vent something real quick?” he asked hot guy. “It’s about a date so just tell me now if you don’t wanna hear it”.</p><p>“What, bad breakup? Boy tell me all about it” The guy shifted to lean back on the bar, picking up his drink and taking a long sip.</p><p>“Well, yeah I guess” George rolled his eyes. “So, about a month ago, this girl I was dating broke up with me. She was a total wanker anyways. But apparently ever since then I’ve been down in the dumps, so without telling me- my friend made a dating profile for me on this stupid app” he showed hot guy the screen of his phone.</p><p>The dark background of “Sparks” showed on his phone. “They’ve got a deal with a bunch of restaurants around the city where if you’re there for a first blind date, you get a discount. You reserve a table for an hour or two and then meet up” he says “except my date never showed”.</p><p>“Ouch” the guy replied “Harsh”.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been waiting here for half an hour and still a no show” George sighed. “At this point, I’m just considering taking as much cheese and sausage ravioli as I can get to go and booking it. Cause this is the third time I’ve been stood up by a match”.</p><p>“Wow” Hottie says “No wonder you’re drinking, I would too”.</p><p>George shrugs “Hey, free bar for reservations. I’m not mad about not meeting someone I don’t know, I’m just mad they wasted my time. I can get virgin blackberries at the bar down the street from my house,” he huffed.</p><p>“Well, think of it this way- being stood up probably saved you from a really bad date” the hot guy said. </p><p>“Maybe” George leaned his head forward onto his arms, admiring the guy. </p><p>“I’m serious!” the guy exclaimed, “the one and only time I tried a dating app, I wish I got stood up” he said.</p><p>“Oh? Do tell” George said. “I shared my sob story with you, it’s only fair,” he added.</p><p>The guy scratched the back of his neck, “Let me think… it was maybe a year ago? I made a profile and a day later had a date for wednesday” George could believe that, the guy was pretty enough to get a match easily. “First red flag was she invited me out to a bar” he said “But I figured since it was wednesday she wouldn’t drink, but guess what happened”.</p><p>“She drank?” George guessed, amused.</p><p>“Like a monster!” he said, “She kept going on about how she couldn’t wait to introduce me to her friends. She was talking like we were already dating!” Hottie threw his hands up a little “like- soon much? I left when it became clear she expected me to pay for all her drinks, I didn’t even have any! It was a school night!” he said exasperatedly.</p><p>George couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Oh, so college?” he asked. </p><p>Hottie was back to smiling “Coding course, I aced it of course” he said.</p><p>“Oh, nice. I’ve done some before, it’s cool” George forced himself to finish the last of the blackberry. “But I can’t say coding is something I wanna discuss after getting stood up by a blind date”.</p><p>“Hm” There was something about the way the guy was looking at him. “Hey, how long is that table reserved for?” he asked.</p><p>“Uh, at least another hour and fifteen minutes, why?” George had a feeling he knew where this was going.</p><p>The guy leaned forward, looking right at George. “What if I was your blind date? To replace the one that ran away?” he asked.</p><p>“How do I know you’re not a serial killer?” he asked, eyeing the guy’s mask.</p><p>“Oh come on” the guy grinned “I’m not planning on taking you anywhere, plus we’re already in the middle of a restaurant. Plus isn’t a blind date meeting up with someone trusting they aren’t a serial killer?”</p><p>George considered it for a moment. It wasn’t like it was going to change the scenario at all, he was still meeting up with a stranger. The only difference was he now had the choice to eat stuffed ravioli alone, or with a hot guy. But… what about his face?</p><p>“Two conditions” George said, licking his lips a little “One, you take off the mask, and two you tell me your name. I’m George by the way”.</p><p>“Oh, cool” the guy reached up and shifted the strap of his mask, adjusting it so that it sat on the side of his head, the strap hidden by his hair.</p><p>And holy fuck was he gorgeous. </p><p>George was pretty sure his eyes went wide, face probably red too as he stared. Blonde hair and smooth skin yes, but that was nothing on his eyes. Flirty light green orbs stared back at him, reflected in the low lighting they seemed to almost glow. He had long eyelashes, accenting them even better as the buttery smooth voice introduced himself. “I’m Dream” he said.</p><p>And a dream he was indeed. George forced himself not to stare any longer as he finally got off the bar stool and made his way back to his seat. God he hoped the other couldn’t see his red face in the blue light, that would be embarrassing.</p><p>Yeah, maybe having no date instead of a bad date was a better exchange. Especially if said no date ended up in a hot guy sitting across from you after volunteering to be your new blind date. Yeah, a tall hot guy with beautiful eyes and so happened to have a sense of humor. Tonight had just gone from the worst date to the best one.</p><p>Or at least, it was shaping up to be. He’d have to see first.</p><p>“So…” Dream started off when George didn’t immediately start talking. “Do you wanna keep talking? Order? I promise I’m not gonna shove the entire check on you” he said.</p><p>“Oh yeah, food” George had been expecting to eat an hour ago, he was mighty hungry. “I’m getting the sausage and cheese stuffed ravioli,” he said. He’d decided within the first fifteen minutes of waiting for his date.</p><p>Dream’s eyes lit up, “That honestly sounds amazing” he said “I might just need to get a plate myself”.</p><p>“...It’s a couple’s plate” George sheepishly admitted “So maybe you order another couple’s plate and we both eat half of each?” it was a dumb idea.</p><p>Dream seemed to like it though. “Alright,” he said, scouring the menu. “What do you think of beef and pork rice?” he asked.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” George agreed. He waved over the waitress and told her what they were going to be getting. Then they were back to silence.</p><p>“So what do you normally do on a first date?” Dream wondered out loud.</p><p>“Don’t you date?” George asked.</p><p>“Dude” Dream huffed, smiling “I went on literally one day where the girl got mad drunk and tried to pass the check on me while claiming we were dating. I have no idea what first date etiquette is like besides that” he said.</p><p>“Oh, well…” Skeppy had given George a whole lecture on dating so that his date wouldn’t be screwed up because of George’s awkwardness “I actually had a couple questions I wanted to ask the other guy” he said.</p><p>“Twenty questions?” Dream asked, “Sounds like a plan. I can't stand eating with no conversation anyways” he said.</p><p>“Alright” the tension in his shoulders eased a little. “We’ll go back and forth. And we both have to answer each question” he said.</p><p>“Sweet” Dream said, “You go first, it’s your date anyways”.</p><p>George decided to start off with an easy one. “Favorite color?” he asked. A simple but classic ice breaker, he didn’t want to make it look like this was an interrogation after all, best to ease the other one into it if this was his first actual date.</p><p>Sure enough, the question got him a quirked eyebrow. “Isn’t that question a bit overused? Actually, it’s a good one. Well, Green if you can’t tell” Dream gestured to his green and white jacket. “Let me guess, yours is blue?”</p><p>“No,” George said with a completely straight face, “It’s orange”.</p><p>Dream looked so confused until George started laughing. “Yes, it’s blue” he said, gesturing to the color he was decked out in. Dream eased up a little and laughed along with him.</p><p>“Ok okay,” Dream said as their giggling started to calm down “Rule 3, no lying. Now do you have any pets?”.</p><p>“Yes” George said, “I have a cat named Luca, but she lives at home with my parents now” he said. </p><p>“Same!” Dream exclaimed “Well- not Luca, but I have a cat, her name is Patches” he said. He rifled through his pocket for his phone, and finally pulled it out to show George a picture of a darling grey and orange cat with white speckles scattered about. She certainly looked patchy, but undeniably pretty as well.</p><p>George in return gave Dream his phone to see a picture of a sweet little plush grey cat, with white swirls that made her look like a cinnamon roll. “Oh she’s adorable!” he said. They both gushed over each other’s pictures. Oh how that must’ve looked, two men, on a day, squealing over pictures of their cats.</p><p>Finally, when all the cat photos were put away, George asked the next question. “So do you have a criminal record?” he asked.</p><p>“Woah” Dream’s eyes widened, clearly not expecting that question. “No, but wow, that’s a jump” he rubbed the back of his neck “But I guess that is kind of an important question to know on the first date”.</p><p>George sheepishly looked at the table, “Sorry, the last date I got stood up for was arrested before our date” he admitted “And I don’t have a record either, besides taking gum from the store accidentally as a kid”.</p><p>“Wow” Dream looked at him, “What’s that story?” he asked.</p><p>George gave him a look, leaving back in his seat and folding his arms with an embarrassed shrug “I think I’ll leave that story for later” he said. He couldn’t help but admire the view of the window more with Dream in front of it.</p><p>“Which one? The gum or the arrest?” he asked.</p><p>“Both”</p><p>It was funny watching Dream pout, or at least it was until Dream said “Fourth question, tell me the arrest and gum stories?” he asked.</p><p>“Nu uh” George threw back “That’s not a question. And I’m not telling you the gum question until the third date” he said.</p><p>He hadn’t realized the implication of his words until he suddenly remembered there was a six foot four blonde across the table smirking at him. Once again he dearly hoped the blue lighting would somehow cover up his bright red face. “Oh?” Dream asked, suddenly being all too smooth and cocky “So there’s gonna be a third date?”.</p><p>Dream leaned forward on his hands and batted his eyelashes at George with a very saucy look. George was sure his impression of a tomato was spot on. </p><p>“SO ANYWAY” George figured it best to just move onto the story. “After the first time I got stood up, I told my friend to delete the account because it kept netting me weird people. Next thing I know the next day he walks into my room telling me I’ve got a date on friday. So I chew him out but go anyways because it’s not like I wanna be the no show right?” George tried to focus on the plants in front of him.</p><p>“So I show up to the place, and it’s an italian restaurant meaning pizza! It’s also right on the street, so there’s a giant window that separates the inside from the street. I’m early and sit on the window. My friend gave me the guy’s picture so I can see what he looks like” As George keeps talking, their food arrives. Two big plates are set down in front of them, and two drinks of water as well.</p><p>“I see the guy get there” he explains, “and as he’s walking in, all of a sudden a cop car pulls up and three police officers get out. They arrest the guy literally as he gets to my table. He starts yelling at me about how it was a sting and they drag him out of the restaurant, and now everyone’s looking at me” George buried his face in his hands “it was the worst thing ever”.</p><p>Dream couldn’t help it, he laughed “Oh no, I’d actually die if that happened to me” he said. He takes a bite of the rice, clearly enjoying himself.</p><p>“That wasn’t even the worst part” George says, hating reliving the memory but promising himself Dream’s smile would be worth it. “One of the cops came in to question me too, they thought I was meeting him for a drug deal,” he said.</p><p>“Oh that’s the worst” Dream agreed as George cringed in on himself.</p><p>“I mean, I got free pizza outta it from the cop, but at that point I just wanted to melt into a puddle and never show my face again” he said. With the painful story out of the way, he began to focus on the heaven in front of him that was cheese and sausage stuffed ravioli with sauce. One bite and he was immediately off to the races.</p><p>“Geez, slow down a little” Dream joked, watching George wolf it all down. “Don’t choke,” he said, half serious.</p><p>“It’s the best,” George said with all the deadpan seriousness in the world. </p><p>“Let me try,” Dream said, and to George’s horror he stuck a fork out and snatched one of George’s precious ravioli! “Mmm” he said, as it was quickly put in his mouth. But as he went back for more, his fork clashed with another. “Wha-”</p><p>“No,” George said possessively, “Mine”.</p><p>“It’s a couples plate George” Dream said, “come on, just share”. No matter how hot or cute this guy was, he wasn’t getting more than a taste. Soon enough, they were fork-fighting over the ravioli, beef and pork rice completely forgotten. </p><p>Was this even a date anymore? It didn’t feel like it. Sitting here, laughing, fighting over food and just… getting to know each other. Dates were stressful, having to dress nice, show the other your best, figure out if you click. But with Dream he wasn’t even concerned with if his hair looked nice or if what he said sounded too clingy or detached. </p><p>It was nice.</p><p>Even after the ravioli was gone, the night still continued. “What about you? Do you have any disaster stories from middle school?” George asked.</p><p>“Oh god, I’ve probably got tons but they’re all repressed so I’ll settle for this one” Dream said “I was having a really bad day and was waiting for STEM class”.</p><p>How long had they been talking? It didn’t really matter at this point. George listened intently, sipping his water. “So there’s a row of classrooms right below a hallway with railing” Dream explained, “I’m just standing there, waiting for class- having a bad day when all of a sudden bam!” He made a show with his hands. “Someone dumps a whole JUMBO CONTAINER of glitter over the railing! Directly onto me!”. </p><p>“Oh, that sounds terrible,” George said, knowing how glitter never dies.</p><p>“You’re telling me! I was still washing out glitter a week later!” he huffed “not to mention my backpack was open, so everything got absolutely coated in green glitter! I love the color green, but not that much” he said. His voice dropped to a horrified, ghostly whisper “It might still be on me” he said.</p><p>It’d been a long time since George laughed so much. In the background, people continued to mill about, switching in and out of seats as the night went on. His phone stayed on the table, no longer was he checking how much time was going on. Their glasses were refilled and plates taken away as they talked and talked again…</p><p>“Nooooo really? She said that to you?” Dream asked. </p><p>“Yeah” George said “I don’t know how she could tell I was Bi, but I wasn’t out of the closet yet so I just kinda awkwardly walked away as fast as possible” he explained.</p><p>“Woah, High school is really a trip isn’t it?” Dream asked. “Okay okay, so uh…. What’s your current job?” he asked.</p><p>“It used to be coding,” George said, “then I started recording videos with my friends,” he said.</p><p>“Wait really? Like on youtube and stuff?” Dream watched George nod proudly.</p><p>“Yeah, 5 mill” George smiled, glad to have at least one positive aspect to flex. “I’ve even done a few videos with Technoblade” he said.</p><p>“Who?” Dream asked “And wait- if you’re famous as of 5 million people, shouldn’t you be getting… less sleazy dates?” he questioned.</p><p>“Well, The dating app is supposed to be blind dates, meaning you don’t see any pictures, you just look at profiles” he sighed, “easy to catfish I know but- oh nevermind” George said “What about you? You’re probably famous yourself”. He had to be, he looked like he played PvP games all the time. Definitely an athlete.</p><p>“Oh, I… well- I do some… uh, gopher work,” Dream admitted. “I’m pretty hardy, and can hold myself in a fight, so people request I get something and I get it for them. Hard to get stuff” he said.</p><p>“Like what?” George asked.</p><p>“Oh you know, Monster heads, Diamonds, Emeralds, rare hard to find stuff” he said, Dream suddenly leaned in really close “Actually, parts of it is going into the… nether to get stuff”.</p><p>George now got why he was being so quiet about it. The nether was a dangerous place, practically hell on steroids. Going there and back in one piece was a legend itself, but going there to get things? On a daily basis? Alive? Practically unheard of.</p><p>“Ah” George responded, “Got it”. Well, it was Dream’s own life to live. Sensing how uncomfortable Dream was talking about it, George asked another question. “So, how have you never been on a date before this? You’re hot enough”.</p><p>Surprisingly, his face didn’t immediately burst into flames the moment he admitted it to the open air. Dream rubbed the back of his neck “Oh geez, you really think so? I guess I just never asked anyone. I mean, people have asked me but… I never really felt like it” he said.</p><p>“Then… why did you ask me?” George wondered.</p><p>The smile Dream gave him was dazzling. “I guess you’re just special” he winked, and the other’s heart nearly stopped. Lord help him get through this night in one piece.</p><p>“So, how long have you-” George was interrupted by a waitress stopping by the table. </p><p>“Excuse me sirs, you two will have the vacate the restaurant soon as we’re closing up for the night” She said politely, before moving on. George blinked, closing? But it was so early, it was barely even 7 o clock! Why were they closing already?</p><p>“Holy shit” Dream wheezed, checking his phone. “It’s almost 10,” he said.</p><p>Wait, what? George checked his own phone to find it was indeed 10 o clock. He did the math in his head. He got here at 5:30, waited until 6, was joined by Dream at about 6:20… meaning they’d been talking for 3 and a half hours!</p><p>The two gathered their things quickly, leaving a tip, they headed to the door chatting all the while. When they finally got down to the street, George didn’t have the heart to say goodbye.</p><p>“Well…” he trailed off “I guess I did promise my roommates to be home by 10…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Yeah” Dream agreed, looking at the snow outside. It was a cold, wintery January. </p><p>“...Then again, it is the same roommate who got me in this mess” George said “And I don’t know about you, but I kinda don’t want this night to end…” he trailed off invitingly. Dream took the bait.</p><p>“Are you sure? It’s late and you might not get home in time” he pressed once.</p><p>“Eh, I’d rather take you over my roommate any day,” George said. “You said you don’t have any roommates right?”.</p><p>“George” Dream said, pressing his hand to his heart “are you telling me… you want to come back to my house… to… to… meet Patches?!” he exclaimed.</p><p>“Yes Dream” George said, trying to hold back laughter. “I know you thought I wasn’t ready for this step, but I am” he fought down a twitching smile. “I’m ready to go all the way to meet your cat”.</p><p>Dream broke first, laughing hysterically. George joined him, until they were two men, wheezing on the steps of Soluna’s restaurant. </p><p>“What server do you live in?”</p><p>“City server 109”</p><p>“Meet you there”</p><p>--- City server 109, Dream’s house ---</p><p>“Wow” George said, “Big apartment, and you don’t have to share?” he asked.</p><p>Dream shrugged “People who don’t wanna go to the nether pay well” he said, hanging up his jacket. George shrugged his off as well.</p><p>His apartment was cozy, green walls and dark floorboards. A nice kitchen with an island separating it from the living room. George bet the doors down the hall were a bathroom and bedroom respectively.</p><p>“Make yourself at home” Dream said.</p><p>“Oh I will” George said, eyes locking onto Patches who had come wandering out of the bedroom, wondering where her owner was. “Oh hi baby” he cooed at the cat, stroking and petting her as soon as she came into view. </p><p>“I knew it” Dream said from the kitchen. “You only wanted me for my cat,” he said.</p><p>“Yes,” George said, carefully holding Patches in his arms, “Your cat is all I’ve ever wanted from you. I only told you I was stood up on a date so you’d bring me home to your cat, it was my plan all along” he said.</p><p>The other fake gasped, “My heart, you played it like a fiddle” he joked. “I guess pretty faces do lie” he said.</p><p>Now it was George’s turn to be cheeky. “You think I’m pretty,” he asked, hoping to fluster Dream.</p><p>“Yeah” Dream replied easily “Really pretty”. And damn if that didn’t have his face going red all over again. Dream chuckled at his expression “Why do you look so shocked? I did offer to be your date after all”. George only resorted to burying his face in Patches’s fur, which worked a little. She mrowed a little, but didn’t protest. How could he have his own line turned against him like this?</p><p>“...I didn’t think you were serious,” George admitted. </p><p>“Hm?” Dream asked “Wait really? Not serious about what, calling you pretty?”</p><p>“It being a date” George admitted. In any other scenario, it seemed like a prank. And it didn’t really feel like a date more so than having a good time with someone else. Which usually wasn’t what his dates were like.</p><p>Dream, the handsome bastard he was, cocked an eyebrow. “I meant it” he said, “and I had a really good time”.</p><p>“What are you saying?” George tried not to squeak.</p><p>“I’m saying” Dream came up to him, smiling brightly “that if you want to do it again, I’d be down. Promise I won’t flake, and even if I do, you know where I live”. The wink added after that made George’s heart do strange things.</p><p>“Okay” George agreed all too easily, “Sounds good”.</p><p>They ended up falling asleep together, on the couch, with the tv playing and Patches curled up in between them. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best date ever.</p><p>--- City server 68, George’s house ---</p><p>When George showed back up the next morning, Skeppy was immediately on him like a fly on honey. “So…” the blue hooded man tried to act coy, “How was last night?”. His smirk said ‘you got laid and I know it’.</p><p>“Which part?” George asked, he set his jacket on the counter.</p><p>“The date!” Skeppy insisted “I told you the app works!”.</p><p>“Oh, that” Skeppy looked delighted for all of one second, before George replied “It was horrible, the guy never showed up and I sat there for half an hour before ordering, drinking three blackberries and blacking out”.</p><p>“George!” Skeppy said “Seriously? You were gone all of last night because you were getting drunk?!” he damn near shouted.</p><p>George shrugged, “I mean, yeah. I guess”.</p><p>“Why didn’t you come back home?!” </p><p>“Couldn’t remember which Server it was”</p><p>“You could’ve texted me!”</p><p>“Phone died”</p><p>“Find the police then!”</p><p>George rolled his eyes, “Whatever Skeppy, none of this would’ve happened if you tried to set me up anyways”.</p><p>He ignored the protests coming from the background, instead choosing to text the new number in his phone. </p><p>[ Are we still on for next saturday? ] You, 10:18 am, read</p><p>[ Yup ] Dreamdate, 10:19 am, read</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote 4500 words in one night, slapped on an ending the next day, and posted it with no plan.</p><p>Luca is forever alive in my heart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>